My Immortal
by carol Riddle
Summary: Quando alguém vai embora das nossas vidas e mesmo assim permanece em nós, como parte da nossa alma...Mesmo que seja impossível ter essa pessoa novamente junto a si, é possível sentila.Quando o imaginário se torna tão real que não se consegue distinguir o
1. Dados

**Song Fic..**

**Nome:** _My immortal._

**Autora**: _Carol Riddle_

**Crítica:** _Luize Sophie (iza)_

**Status:** _Em Andamento_

**Tipo:** _Pós-Hogwarts_

**Shipper:** _Harry e Gina_

**Censura:** _G- Fanfic Livre_

**Resumo:**

Quando alguém vai embora das nossas vidas e mesmo assim permanece em nós, como parte da nossa alma...

Mesmo que seja impossível ter essa pessoa novamente junto a si, é possível senti-la.

Quando o imaginário se torna tão real que não se consegue distinguir o que é ilusão e o que é verdade.

**É nesse mundo de lembranças e fantasmas que Virginia Weasley se encontra.**

Vivendo a cada dia como se já não tivesse vida...

Esperando por um Harry Potter que um dia partiu e que nunca poderá voltar.


	2. Reencontro

_Cap1: Reencontro_

" _**I'm so tired being here, suppressed by all of my childish fears!"**_

"_Eu estou tão cansada de estar aqui, suprimida por todos os meus medos infantis!"_

HgHgHgHgHgHgHgHg ; HgHgHgHgHgHgHgHg

"_Sei que você está aqui, mas não posso te sentir, se está junto a mim, por que me sinto tão sozinha? Você se foi, é verdade, mas me disse que sempre estaria por perto, que a vida havia nos separado, mas estar vivo é relativo, tudo que é vivo um dia morre, então você faria de tudo para me ter por perto, se fosse preciso você se tornaria vento para beijar meu rosto, que seria minhas lágrimas a rolar em minha face. Mas por que não sinto tua presença? Só o que restou foram fantasmas, fantasmas tristes das nossas lembranças felizes...Onde está você além de aqui olhando para mim? Sem você me sinto tão perdida, por que não vem me socorrer? Será que não percebe que a minha vida não existe sem você?"_

_**Todos os nossos planos foram desfeitos quando você partiu!**_

_"Eu construí minha vida em torno de você...e agora, __**não existe mais você!**__"_

Ela falava como se alguém estivesse ali para escutar, apenas o céu e as estrelas, que iluminavam a noite, fizeram-se de testemunha para o que ela dizia, além dela, ali, nada mais existia, mas ela conseguia enxergar, segurava a mão dele e este olhava sério, sem dizer palavra alguma. Desde que ele se foi, ela não saiu mais de casa, não falou com mais ninguém e por mais impossível que pareça, ela conseguia enxerga-lo...por dias viveu apenas de lembranças, depois passou a vê-lo junta a si, independentemente de uma recordação ou de algo antes não vivido, ela não sabia se era só imaginação, pois ele parecia ser tão real e ao mesmo tempo tão ilusório. Estava sempre calado, ela podia tocá-lo, mas ele não tinha reação alguma, na verdade era só um fantasma, criado pela sua mente, que andava muito perturbada pela ausência de alguém tão querido.

Ela tocou em seu rosto gelado, percorrendo suas expressões faciais.

"_Chegou a hora Harry!Eu sei disso!"_

_Ele assentiu com a cabeça, foi o único gesto que fizera para ela desde que se fez presente e ela entendeu isso como um chamado, um chamado para estar junto com ele novamente, onde quer que ele estivesse._

Ginny andou pelas geladas ruas de Londres, Harry, ou o que ela imaginava ser o Harry a acompanhava, eles andavam em direção ao Palácio de Westmister, chegando lá ela subiu na torre do Big Ben, quando chegou ao topo, virou-se de costas para a paisagem da cidade e fechou os olhos, para se despedir deste mundo e de tudo que nele havia vivido.

"_Estou pronta para te encontrar Harry!" – o vento fazia o cabelo comprido dela voar- "Sei que me esperas!"_

_Ela abriu os braços, sentia que a gravidade não mais existia, sabia bem o que ia fazer e estava certa de que era aquilo que ela queria._

_**A morte já não a assustava, pelo contrário, era bem vinda!**_

_Então se deixou jogar para trás, perdendo o apoio que tinha nos pés. Ela caía e tão rápido seu corpo encontrou o chão._

_**Estava feito, agora poderiam estar juntos para sempre!**_

HgHgHgHgHgHgHgHg ; HgHgHgHgHgHgHgHg

**N/A.: Oii..**

**Eu não ia nem postar hoje, mas eu estava dando uma lida nela e resolvi mudar algumas coisas e também tinha que esclarecer outras coisas...**

**Essa fic é uma short fic, SUPER DRAMÁTICA, e talvez gótica, como diz a Luize...Não terá muitos diálogos, até porque o Harry está morto e a Gina está meio em depressão, fica imaginando coisas, como se ele estivesse ali...**

**Esse era o último cap. ,mas ele estava muito triste, então eu inverti, a história vai ser contada do final para o começo, o primeiro cap. será o final da história e o último cap. Será o início, assim a história não termina tão triste! Eu to achando que vou encurtar mais a fic, então vou deixar com 5 cap. No máximo...**

**Eu só não posto os outros cap. Hoje pq a Luize tem que criticar e nesse não vai ter crítica dela...**

**Se eu postasse todos sem as criticas, ela me mataria e ficaria de mal comigo pra sempre...¬¬**

**Se vcs não gostarem da história é só falar que eu mudo, Okay..?!**

**Bjim..Cáá**

**Soffie Riddle **Obrigada flor... )

_1º cap. Postado..! Bjim.._

**Raquel Mello **_pois é Quel, ele morreu..Mas não se preocupa que a Gina já foi ao encontro dele..! __E ainda tem muiiitaa história! __Bjim.. )_

**º. Mandem reviews dando a opinião de vocês..se querem mudar alguma coisa, aumentar ou diminuir a história... :) !! .º**


	3. Sem você

_Cap.2: Sem Você_

"_**These wounds won't seem to heal...**_

_**This pain is just too real.**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase!"**_

"_Essas feridas não querem cicatrizar..._

_Essa dor é muito real._

_Há muita coisa que o tempo não é capaz de apagar!"_

_.º ; º._

**7 de outubro: ****3 dias antes do suicídio.**

Gina acordou com esperada melancolia, estava com os pensamentos dispersos e se concentrava apenas na dor que sentia, o ambiente era silencioso e gelado, não que ela sentisse frio, estava tão compenetrada nas sombras do que um dia foi seu passado junto com Harry que o frio e o calor passavam desapercebidos por ela. Andava como um espírito, que vaga sem destino, pela casa. Harry também estava ali, mas isso já não era surpresa, ele estava ali desde sempre e apesar de não se comunicarem, ela gostava da presença dele, sentia que não estava sozinha. Ela não queria ficar só, queria ficar junto de Harry, mas não esse Harry, queria o verdadeiro Harry não apenas uma ilusão que ela mesma criou para suprir a falta que ele fazia. Gina se afastou de todas as pessoas, não queria ninguém perguntando como estava se sentindo e se podia fazer algo por ela, é claro que nada podiam fazer, se não pudessem trazer o Harry de volta, então não podiam fazer nada! E também, não suportava a idéia de sentirem pena dela, queria estar longe dali, longe de todos...Queria passar o resto do tempo que lhe sobrava de vida lembrando dele, sonhando com ele, estando perto dele...Sabia que nunca poderia curar os machucados que a morte dele trouxe, por mais que tentasse se convencer de que o que sentia passaria, nada supriria o vazio que ela sentia, a dor era grande demais e com certeza a perseguiria até a morte.

_.º ; º._

**N/A.: a Luize que me perdoe, mas eu não vou esperar pelas críticas dela...vou postar tudo logo!**

**Vocês estão tendo paciência de ler?Se estiver chato eu mudo..**

**E falando em mudar, eu acabei mudando toda a história...cortei várias coisas, diminui muito! Mas achei melhor assim..**

**Nuss, eu to aqui, lendo e refazendo desde às 10 da noite, e já são 04:13 da manhã...e amanhã eu tenho aula...!**

**Se algo estiver mal escrito, é porque eu já estou com sono, daí vcs me desculpem, okay??**

**Mandem reviews..!**

**Bjim Cáá..**


	4. Provisória separação

_Cap.3: Provisória separação_

"_**Eu segurei sua mão por todos esses anos, mas você ainda tem tudo de mim!"**_

_.º ; º._

**10 de Junho: 4**** meses antes do suicídio.**

Ela sabia que ele não iria sobreviver, estava muito debilitado, a voz era fraca e a respiração falha, mas ele sorria, sabia que ia partir, mas não queria preocupá-la, tentou falar algo que não conseguiu.

"_Não fale nada meu amor, não diga nada!" – ela acariciava o rosto dele, quando uma lágrima rolou em seu rosto._

"_Não chore minha querida, eu já sabia que isso aconteceria!" – ele falou com muito esforço, a voz era bem baixa, como num sussurro.- "Quando..quando"- tinha dificuldade em falar._

"_Não fala nada Harry, apenas olhe para mim, preciso sentir seu olhar aquecendo minha alma!" – ela disse numa tentativa de tentar fazê-lo parar de falar._

"_Quando se está numa guerra, Gina..." – ele continuou falando sem dar importância à advertência dela.- "É sabido, que se em um instante você respira, no seguinte pode estar sem vida."- fez uma pausa, para recuperar o fôlego perdido.- "Eu tive sorte de não ter morrido lá, sorte de poder te ver pela última vez, Deus foi bom comigo Ginny, me presenteou com a mulher mais linda." –ele passou a mão no rosto dela.- "E ainda me deixou vivo para me despedir de ti."_

"_Você sabe que eu sempre te amei Harry Potter!" – ela chorava muito.- "Desde a primeira vez que te vi."_

"_Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu Virginia Potter, sinto que está chegando a hora de eu partir, mas eu volto para te buscar minha querida."_

_-"Harry.."_

"_Eu te amo Gina!" – ele a interrompeu. Foi a última coisa que disse, depois fechou os olhos e partiu._

"_Harry" – ela encostou sua testa junto a dele e lhe deu um beijo, um beijo de despedida. Em seguida, deitou-se ao lado do corpo do marido, deixou os cabelos ruivos se misturarem aos negros dele e adormeceu._

_.º ; º._

**N/A.: Mais um cap. Prontinho...**

**Deixem reviews...o próximo será o último!Bjim**

**Cáá..**


	5. Unidos para Sempre

_Cap.4:Unidos para sempre_

"_**Porque sua presença ainda permanece aqui e isso não me deixará sozinha!"**_

_.º ; º._

**10 de Outubro de 2011: 5 anos**** antes do suicídio.**

Seus pés, vagarosamente, percorriam o caminho ao altar, quando lá chegou ele lhe deu um sorriso de felicidade transbordante.

A cerimônia já havia começado e ambos não podiam conter a alegria de estarem juntos, de se tornarem um.

Harry segurou suas mãos com delicadeza, os rostos estavam se aproximando, pressionou seus lábios contra os dela. Enquanto Gina esperava ansiosamente pelo beijo que selaria um compromisso eterno. Foi um beijo doce e terno, cheio de amor. **Estavam casados agora!**

Unidos em um só coração. Eram livres para se amar para sempre, este vinculo que foi forjado neste dia jamais poderia ser quebrado.

**Uma jura de amor feita para o eterno!**

Apenas Deus pode desfazer e enquanto eles se amarem, permaneceram juntos!

Quando ele a olhava, a sensação que ela tinha era que ele conseguia ler sua alma e entender os mistérios do seu coração! Era mágico o jeito como se completavam.

**Eram felizes!**

Uma felicidade que tinha que durar para sempre. O tempo passou, vieram lutas e problemas, mas eles permaneceram unidos e iriam unidos até o fim!

**Era final de tarde e eles estavam olhando o pôr-do-sol. Poderiam ficar assim a vida toda, assistindo o dia morrer!**

"_**Eu te amo Virginia!" – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.**_

**FIM.**

_.º ; º._

**N/A.: O último cap. ...**

**Esclarecendo.. Essa guerra do outro cap. Não é a de Voldemort...**

**Mas eu tinha q colocar alguma coisa para o Harry ser morto, daí vai ser outra guerra, qualquer outra..!**

**Bjim  
Cáá..**


End file.
